To determine the response of a glass or glass-ceramic material to flaws, an abrasion procedure may be used to introduce flaws into the material, followed by mechanical testing of the abraded material. Standard abrasion procedures for glass materials are described in Section A2 of ASTM C158-02 (ASTM Standard C158-02 (2007), “Standard Test Methods for Strength of Glass by Flexure—Determination of Modulus of Rupture, ASTM International,” ASTM International, West Conshohocken, Pa., 2007, DOI: 10.1520/C0158-02R07).